


colors and promises

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [27]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Costumes, Gen, Not Beta Read, Quarantink Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Han Yan packs his costumes for Cup of China.
Series: Quarantink [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Kudos: 9





	colors and promises

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: costume
> 
> I love simple costumes and will defend them to death :p

When he packs his costumes before leaving for his only grand prix assignment, Han Yan wonders how it will go. He feels good on the ice, better and more confident than he has in years, but he's careful with getting his hopes up. He just wants to skate clean, show the world he's still there, and they shouldn't forget his name too easily.

He picks a white shirt for his short, elegant and comfortable. Some will deem it too simple, probably, but he was always a man of minimalism. He's going to tell a love story, gentle and romantic, and is there a better costume to outline that?

And then dark violet for the long, somehow reminding him of warm summer afternoons and walking by the seaside. And he's trying to be that person in his program, a man in love, a bit careless, a dreamer, wandering under the starry sky and wearing his favourite shirt, sleeves rolled up and spring in his step.

H e smiles, and closes his bag, and maybe allows himself to dream a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
